


Space Date

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: A trade for my friend Rege. They said they wanted it GAY and SPACE.So gay space date.Enjoy.http://spaceious.tumblr.com^^^ made for dis amazing person





	Space Date

Dark Hatter, Dr.Clus(ter), and Galacti

\----

 

 

“DR.CLUS!!!” 

 

The roar echoed throughout the massive ship, every single speaker screaming the scientist's name. Said scientist nearly threw the acid he'd been working with, only narrowly avoiding the jerking reaction. He quickly put the substance down and straightened his clothes a bit. Okay, this was fine, he just forgot to do something?

 

He glanced over at the holo-clock and felt his blood run cold. Oh no. 

 

“DR.CLUS COME TO MY OFFICE!!! NOW!!!”

 

The man bit his bottom lip as he thought over his punishments. Oh this wasn't going to end well. He quickly put the acid away and made his way off towards the office, more or less Black Hat's control room. It was massive, filled with multiple screens and desks to place information. 

 

He stood just before the door, shifting from foot to foot. The door snapped open and a wave of cosmos flooded out. It coiled around Clus and dragged him inside, spitting him down in front of the main desk Dark Hatter was sitting behind. 

 

Clus trembled as he got back to his feet, hands close to his face. 

 

“S-Sir…?” 

 

“You seem to have forgotten our appointment…” 

 

Clus swallowed thickly as he averted his gaze. Dark Hatter narrowed his lone eye as he slowly rose from his spot. He stalked around the desk and moved to loom over his prey. 

 

“Look at me.”

 

The snap had Clus tensing even more, slowly looking up. 

 

“Choose a folder off my desk. Now.”

 

Clus glanced over then back up at his boss, brows furrowed. 

 

“Grab. A. Folder.”

 

Clus was quick to slip over to the desk and look them over. He frowned as he saw that they weren't even marked. He plucked up the closest one only to have it snatched from between his fingers. 

 

“Out.”

 

“Sir..?”

 

“OUT.”

 

Clus squeaked before bolting from the office. The moment those doors closed they locked. Dark Hatter huffed as he looked the folder over. Blasted emotions, always tainting things. At least he'd chosen a being somewhat worthy of him… 

 

\---

 

Clus panted as he rested against the door to his lab. He had no idea what that was about but it was terrifying. What folder had he chosen? Was it a planet to destroy? To dominate? He didn't want to think about it… 

 

He caught his breath before moving back over to work on his acid project. Just a few more tweaks and it would be able to melt straight through to the core of a planet.

 

As the hours passed Dark Hatter was up to no good, as per usual. Though this time his plans weren't nearly as sinister as usual. No, they were nearly good in nature. Impossible, he knew it was, but these emotions had sprouted up and he needed to crush them one way or another. So, why not crush them in the best way possible?

 

“Dr.Clus.” 

 

The doctor nearly dropped the gun he'd been modifying, attention snapping over to his boss. 

 

“Y-Yes sir?” 

 

Dark Hatter raised a brow as he looked over the pathetic display. This one? Really? Even with his… attractive appearance his nature wasn't all that attractive? He was far too gentle? It was no use snapping at himself mentally, he wanted this. 

 

“Get dressed. We are going out.” 

 

“G-Going out…?”

 

“Yes, going out. Be prepared in half an hour  _ or else _ .”

 

Clus gave a small nod and watched as that long expanse of cosmos trailed after his boss. It was striking how beautiful it was, the universe seemingly captured within that coat. It always shifted, always swirled, never remaining still for him to examine. 

 

He sighed and put his work down for the second time that day. He couldn't keep Dark Hatter waiting… 

 

\---

 

Dark Hatter tapped his foot as he waited impatiently by the hatch door. They had landed some time ago on this damned planet and he did not want to remain here for longer than was needed. He looked down to the cosmos enveloping his wrist, a watch forming from the stars to show him the proper time. 

 

“I'm h-here sir!” 

 

Finally. 

 

Dark Hatter turned to look his employee over. He seemed to be wearing the usual attire, the bag remaining on this time. It would come off soon enough. 

 

“Took you long enough. Now come with me.” 

 

With that he snatched the man's hand in his own and exited the ship. Clus squeaked as he hurried after the other, eventually walking beside him. His brows furrowed as he looked over the planet. Where were they? This-oh no was that screaming?! 

 

“S-Sir, I don't wan-nt to hurt an-nyone tod-d-day…!” 

 

Dark Hatter rolled his eye as he increased the pace. He seemed agitated for some reason, moreso than usual. As they slipped through some sort of holographic bubble the sheer expanse of what horror Clus had been brought to me itself known. 

 

Endless rollercoasters, endless rides, endless games filled both the air and ground for as far as the eye could see. Dark Hatter huffed as his grip increased slightly. He snatched a chip from his pocket and shoved it to Clus’ wrist. It immediately expanded and clamped around him, a small smiley face forming over the main bit before disappearing. 

 

He snapped one onto his own wrist and finally released the dumbfounded scientist. 

 

“Sir, are w-we dest-troying this pl-planet…?”

 

That soft tone of horror had Dark internally gagging. 

“Pick one.” 

 

“S-Sir, please I d-don’t want to h-”

 

“We aren't hurting anyone today, Dr.Clus. Pick. A. Ride.” 

 

The growl had the man slinking down a bit. Pick a ride? They weren't here to cause mayhem? What-oh. But that made no sense.

 

“D-Do you like ro-rollerco-coasters?”

 

Dark huffed as he snatched Clus’ hand once again. He began dragging the man off to one of the games and paused in front of it. There were massive stuffed animals hanging from hooks along with some small living animals here and there. 

 

“Which one do you want?”

 

Clus was entirely lost. He blinked up at his boss, brows furrowed. 

 

“Clus… we are 'out’. Pick. A. Prize. Pick a ride. Pick  **_something_ ** to do!”

 

“.... S-Sir is… is th-this a date…?”

 

Darkness exploded from Dark Hatter's jacket as his eye shifted from white to black. A red pupil shone brightly as he glared down at the one causing him to  _ feel _ . 

 

“Yes you moron! Now pick something to d-HCK!” 

 

The sudden hug had all of that darkness freezing, the celestial being becoming frozen. Clus held his crush firmly, nuzzling lightly into his chest. He knew it! He knew all of this anger was just a face! Dark Hatter liked him, he actually liked him! 

 

The darkness slowly reabsorbed back into Dark Hatter's coat. His eye slipped back to normal and he oh so slowly slipped his arms around Clus. A small pat and he was looking around awkwardly. 

 

“Does this mean you dislike me in return…?”

 

It was worth a shot.

 

“No! N-No, I l-like you t-t-too! A lot! Wh-what ride d-do you want to tr-try?”

 

Dark grit his teeth at that response. Of course Clus liked him back. He could read minds and the doctor wasn't subtle in the slightest. 

 

“None of them. You chose this folder.”

 

Clus looked up and tilted his head a bit. So that's what the folder was? Potential dates? 

 

“Can w-we eat som-mewhere ins-stead…?”

 

Rides honestly terrified him and he hated crowds so this place was more of a nightmare. Dark narrowed his eye and huffed. Such a picky thing, the only evil he seemed capable of. Tossing away such a gift and asking for something else? Greedy too. Was he falling more for this little pest? No, of course not. 

 

With a huff darkness laced in stars engulfed them both before spitting them out in some sort of diner. Clus was sitting across from Dark Hatter and the being did not look pleased. 

 

“And how is  _ this _ ?”

 

Clus looked down at the table as he fiddled with his fingers. 

 

“B-Better…” 

 

“Just  _ better _ ?”

 

“Good! G-good it's good!”

 

Dark huffed and leaned back in his spot. Pheh. He plucked up a menu and slumped down in his seat. As he did so his foot gently brushed against Clus’ own. 

 

The doctor shifted his away and quickly plucked up his own menu. Oh they had pancakes? Well, at least Earth wasn't the only one that liked the sweet treat. 

 

He tapped on the item and slid it off to the right, his order being sent to the kitchen. Next he went for a simple chocolate drink. He learned a long time ago not to wonder what was in these things. He couldn't eat space vanilla anymore because of a bit of exploration… 

 

As he scrolled the drink over he felt another small tap on his foot. He shifted his away and peeped up over his menu. Dark seemed to be swallowed whole by it except for his top hat. Clus went back to his menu and hesitated before shifting his foot out and brushing it against Dark’s. 

 

Dark responded by stepping on his shoe and Clus pulled his foot back. Was Dark trying to play a game with him? Another bap of his foot had Clus shifting his foot away again. Yes they were definitely playing. 

 

Clus took a breath before giving Dark Hatter's foot another small nudge. He moved to step on Clus’ foot again. He moved his other foot on top of Dark's and that menu finally inched down. A lone eye was narrowed on him as Dark slipped his other foot on top of Clus'. 

 

Clus felt his face heat up as he slipped one foot out and bapped it lightly against Dark's. The menu slipped back up and Clus was given a kick in return. He squeaked at that and lightly kicked back. Dark grinned as his jacket expanded to slip beneath the table. 

 

He pinned both of Clus’ feet to the ground and slipped his own to rest over the trapped shoes. Clus struggled for only a second as his blush grew. That menu was set down and Dark Hatter had a horrible smirk on his face. 

 

“S-Sir?” 

 

“Your feet are mine now.”

 

“... Yes sir…”

 

That was something odd to hear and it had him blushing even harder. 

 

“B-but what ab-bout my se-eat?”

 

Dark Hatter raised a brow. His seat? 

 

“You c-can’t have m-my seat…”

 

That lone eye narrowed and Dark slipped from his spot. Clus’ feet were released so that he could be pushed aside, Dark taking his place flush against the scientist.

 

“I can have  _ anything _ I desire,  _ Clus. _ ”

 

The closeness and that tone had the doctor convinced his entire face had turned a bright blue. He swallowed thickly as he slowly leaned against his boss. Dark squinted at him before huffing. Fine. He would allow these affections. 

 

“Sir… W-why do you l-like me?” 

 

Dark Hatter rolled his eye as he waved a hand in the air. 

 

“Some disease I'm sure. Like I would willingly enjoy another being’s company.” 

 

Clus slipped his arms around Dark and nuzzled a bit into his side. He could feel a stutter in breath and grinned beneath the bag. He would accept that reason. 

 

“So I m-make you sick?” 

 

“Sick with  _ emotions _ . It disgusts me.” 

 

Dark Hatter huffed as he glared down at Clus. 

 

“You are a  _ pest _ .” 

 

At that insult he slipped an arm around Clus to pull him closer. 

 

“A pathetic excuse for a-what even are you? No matter, I don't care. You make me sick.” 

 

Clus frowned some as he looked up at his boss. He was pathetic? Dark Hatter looked down and had to averted his gaze as those beautiful eyes looked up at him so full of emotion.

 

“... I…. Ngh…. Enjoy this…. Sickness…” 

 

Before Clus could respond two plates were plopped down in front of the couple. A small cage was placed down as well, small white things wondering about inside. 

 

Clus stared at the cage then looked back to Dark Hatter. And he was licking his lips. Oh no… 

 

Clus averted his gaze as he focused on the pancakes and drink. This was fine. This was safe. He swallowed thickly before picking up the syrup equivalent and pouring it over the soft cakes. 

 

As he did this the small cage was opened and one of the small fuzzy things was removed. Dark examined it between two fingers, the little creature softly peeping. 

 

The soft crunch had Clus going rigid. He slowly relaxed as he cut his pancakes into a small bite. Before he could put it in his mouth another soft crunch had him shivering. He hesitantly took the first bite and tried to ignore what was going on beside himself. 

 

Seven more crunches later and Clus nearly bolted from his seat at being given a small nudge. Dark Hatter was holding one of the small fuzzy things between two fingers. He was offering it to Clus. 

 

The man couldn't stop himself from scooping the small puffball up and holding it closely. He cradled it and was horrified to smell  _ spices _ on its fur. He gently pet the little thing with a finger, unaware of Dark's curious gaze. 

 

He gently put the small creature into one of his jacket pockets and buttoned it up. Hopefully the little thing wouldn't escape, he didn't want it hurt. 

 

“... Will you name it?”

 

Name it? What? Wait… 

 

“D-did you buy th-them so I c-could have one?”

 

“Why else would I order something so bland?”

 

Bland was not the word he would have used to describe the little puff balls. Still, the sentiment was appreciated. Even if it was in a horrific way, but that was just Dark Hatter. 

 

He gave his boss a warm hug before going back to his pancakes. He felt warm and fuzzy knowing that Dark Hatter was willing to do so much for him. So he could be nice, in an evil way of course. That amusement park had been enslaved fifteen years ago after all. 

 

“Clus… What else do your kind do to show these emotions?”

 

Clus finished up half his pancakes and looked over to his boyfriend. 

 

“Sp-spend time tog-gether, do f-fun things we b-both enj-j-joy… kiss…” 

 

“Kiss?”

 

Dark Hatter squinted. 

 

“Is that the mouth thing?” 

 

Mouth thing? Wait did Dark Hatter research all of this just to go on a date with him?! Oh wow he must really be sick. Love sick, that is. There wasn't a disease that caused  _ love _ . That was silly.

 

“So-so we um… w-we touch mouths i-if that's th-the ‘mouth thing’...”

 

Dark Hatter nodded and hummed, leaning back in his spot. Clus went to take another bite of pancakes when his chin was caught beneath a finger. Dark Hatter pulled him up enough to press their lips together and Clus nearly melted. 

 

Dark Hatter pulled away after a bit. He scrunched his face and ran his tongue over his lips. 

 

“Too sweet…” 

 

Clus could only blink as his bag slowly slipped back down. Dark Hatter just kissed him. He couldn't believe it.

 

“Stop looking at me like that. Eat your food.” 

 

Clus snapped out of it and went back to his pancakes with wide eyes. A small white puff crept its way out of his pocket and onto his shoulder. Dark reached out and plucked up the small thing, moving it to Clus’ side of the table. 

 

The doctor watched as the little thing waddled about on its six legs. It looked almost like a wingless moth, a large wingless moth. It was cute. 

 

“Peep.”

 

Dark Hatter raised a brow. Clus grinned as he watched the little thing stick its proboscis into the syrup on the side of his plate. 

 

“I'll n-name it Peep…” 

 

Dark Hatter let out a long sigh as he slumped against the seat. His hand crept over to gently hold Clus’, gently lacing their fingers. Clus’ were so much smaller than his own talons. He was curious of all their differences but that could wait. Most creatures did take their time with these emotions and physical contact. At least that's what his book said. 

 

Clus finished up his pancakes and watched as Peep got his fill. Once the little thing let out a small burp he plucked it up and pet over a fuzzy back. Dark glanced over as the server approached and slipped an arm around Clus. 

 

The moment the server opened their mouth the two were gone. Dark Hatter chuckled as they reformed on his ship, Clus holding Peep closely. The small puff shook itself before squeaking up at its new owner. Clus gushed as the little thing wriggled and squirmed in his hands. It was so precious. 

 

Dark Hatter huffed as he watched Clus. After a bit he cleared his throat and stuck one hand behind his back. 

 

“We will be doing this again in four days. I will allow you to choose what we do this time.” 

 

Clus glanced up and beamed. He wrapped Dark Hatter in a warm hug and pushed his bag up enough to give a soft kiss on the cheek. It was still a bit sticky and Dark grimaced. 

 

“I-I’ll pick s-s-something we bo-oth like!” 

 

“Yes, good, now go take care of your 'Peep’.”

 

Clus released Dark Hatter and hurried off to go and do some research on what exactly this little thing was and how he was going to take care of it. Peep was so precious. 

 

Dark sighed as he watched the man slip away. The cosmos on his clothing shifted to swirl with warm hues of galaxies, a few swirling into telltale heart shapes. He snapped out of it once Clus was out of view and growled.

 

Their next date had better be good.


End file.
